


It All Ends Here

by BatmanLove394



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bill Cipher Wins, Bill wins au, Eye Horror, Eye Trauma, Gen, Hints of BillFord, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Implied/Referenced Torture, Random & Short, Torture, Triangle Bill Cipher, especially ford, everyone just hurts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-25 00:20:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16650685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BatmanLove394/pseuds/BatmanLove394
Summary: What happens when Ford is found by his family? Just a little mix of things that I didn't know how to end.





	It All Ends Here

How long had it been? Hours? Days? All that Ford could tell was how much pain he was in, curled in a corner of the penthouse suite with blood covering practically every inch of his body. He’d been tortured left and right, barely catching a break. Electrocuted. Gutted. Drowned. Burned. Everything anyone could possibly think of and more, twisted in a demon’s horrendous way. At least he has a moment to catch his breath, to remember to stay strong for the dimension he’s carrying on his shoulders. It’s up to him. He has to-- he can’t--.

Ford stiffens when there’s a sudden, booming crack. Did Bill really have to burst down a wall just to earn a fraction of a flinch? The man doesn’t bother looking at the triangle, but his voice is clear. “I won’t give you the equation, you isosceles nightmare! I’ll die again bef-”

Something was on him. He was about to shove it away before a sudden cry rang out. “G-Grunkle Ford!” What… was… He recognized those voices. No. No, no, no, no, no, no! Ford rapidly shook his head, still refusing to look. If the kids were here, then--

“...what did that monster do to you, Sixer?” For once Stanley’s voice wasn’t annoyed. It sounded-- concerned. Yet that didn’t dawn on the man. 

Weakly, a hand tugged at the chains that bound him. A fist impacted his brother’s face with little more than a slight push. “ Stanley, you idiot.” Ford croaked out. “For once, when you needed to run away you stayed?! Get out of here before Bill-”

“Geesh. Good to see you, too. No thank you for this either, I guess.” Stanley muttered, his voice now that angry gruff that the other twin was used to. He ignored the warnings Ford kept giving, looking at the chains for some time of release function. Didn’t seem to be one anywhere, but there was a wall they were hooked to. 

“Mabel, pumpkin, will you do the honors?”

Half the presence at Ford’s side was gone, and he finally looked up. With one eye. The other was merely a socket, blood covering it. Whatever Mabel had been about to do she stopped and gasped. Then broke into sobs.

Stanley didn’t have anything to say. 

Dipper was staring with wide eyes, his hands at his mouth. 

Ford looked away again. Bill had done it in a fit of anger, having gotten absolutely nowhere with getting the equation from the man even after everything that he did to him. This seemed to be the only instance of torture that the demon allowed to stay, all his other wounds healing in time.

There was silence for a long time, then Stanley gently nudged Mabel and the girl finally nodded and wiped away tears. There was still a job to do, and giving up now wouldn’t do. She pulls out an odd looking flashlight and suddenly her fist is much bigger, punching the wall behind Ford and causing the chains to droop as what held them shattered. 

Maybe he should be celebrating. Maybe if they had arrived much earlier. Maybe his hopes would still be high. But Ford simply backs away from his family, refusing to look at them still. “Get out. Get away, Bill will-”

“I’LL WHAT? OH BOY, ISN’T THIS A FUN SIGHT!” 

Everyone froze. 

“IT’S NOT NICE TO STEAL SOMEONE’S PROPERTY, YOU KNOW!” Bill’s laughter echoed around the room and suddenly Ford was being tugged over to the triangle by an unknown force. He struggled and snarled, but nothing worked. Once the chains were close enough the demon grabbed hold of the one attached to the collar on his neck and tugged. Ford choked, coughing up blood.

That seemed to be enough for Stanley. “Real nice, Ford. You start the apocalypse then have to make me the hero. Don’t you know I’m supposed to be the good for nothing twin? Now I have to beat up this idiot triangle that thinks he owns you.”

“Stanley--” Ford wheezed out, but was interrupted by another chorus of laughter. 

“THAT’S REAL RICH, FEZ! HEY FORDSY, WANT TO SEE WHAT HAPPENS WHEN YOU REFUSE TO GIVE ME WHAT I WANT?” 

Screams. Horrible, bloodcurdling screams. Ford’s only eye widened in horror beneath his glasses as he watched Mabel, Dipper, and Stanley all writhe in midair from who knows what torture they were going through. 

“Stop! I’ll give you the equation! Just leave my family out of this!” It was barely made out through his lack of breath, but he knew that Bill would hear.

In an instant, the family dropped to the ground. Bill brought Ford’s chin up so that he was facing him. “WE HAVE A DEAL, LADIES AND GENTLEMEN!”

Ford barely put out his hand, Bill cutting off the rest of the distance and grabbing it. The expression on the man’s face was clear: defeat. It seemed like no matter what, he was always a toy to be used in the triangle’s games. And now his family had gotten to see just how true that was. What a fool he’d been.

A damn fool.


End file.
